To All A Good Knight
by Burkion
Summary: Neo wants many things. She seeks many things. A pain fills her, drives her. Yet here she's found a kindred soul. One with like minded goals. He sees in her the grief over the loss of a partner. A shared pain, with anger turned towards a shared source. A shame, that one only lies when they smile. Or perhaps, they only smile when they lie?


**To All A Good Knight**

Neo Politan smiled when she lied. This was something she had settled on, her lying smile. It was polite, sweet, agreeable. When one could not speak, being able to lie was even more important. Cinder made her deal, set the stage for the mute assassin to sneak in and take the life of Little Red. It was a fool's errand, even if she did she'd have the wrath of the law and Salem herself on her. Yet Cinder believed her a fool, so a fool she would play.

Neo Politan smiled, taking Cinder's hand.

Their targets had a head start on them, the train having left. Yet, arriving at Argus, Neo found three of their members were still here. Loitering around, waiting for something. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened, Neo cloaking herself in light to spy on them unobserved. RWBY and the huntsman Qrow had diverted from the train to deal with some issue. A minor problem, but nothing more than a hitch in the plan.

Pulling her frayed boots on, she ignored the older woman's presence. They had snuck into the city without much effort, Neo having to act as their face and voice. A role she found quite amusing, but both had agreed was necessary. Cinder knew she had to keep a low profile, and Neo knew that Cinder was absolutely incapable of not drawing attention to herself. Still, within their hotel room, Cinder hovered incessantly.

"This is hardly acceptable conditions for one such as myself. The dignities you allow yourself to bear, I suppose, for greater things to be accomplished." The singular eye of Cinder Fall judged Neo critically. "You know that fairly well at this point, I imagine."

Neo shrugged.

"What I mean is, you have chased us across the countryside and back again. Your clothing belies that you have not had an easy time of it."

Neo knew what she meant. Her clothes were tattered and torn, worn from travel. Yet...

"You have not lost nearly as much as I have, of course, but it is similar enough to trust you with this task. Don't you agree, Neo?"

Neo Politan smiled. This satisfied Cinder, who switched gears.

"Now, you plan to infiltrate their house and discover their plans for reuniting with Ruby Rose and her companions, yes?" When Cinder only received an eye roll for an answer, she was quick to continue. "I know this is obvious. I just wish to ensure that we are both on the same page here. This is recon only, Neo. You are not to slash their throats in their sleep."

Neo put a hand to her mouth, scandalized.

"I know what you did to Perry after he touched your shampoo."

Neo pouted. He would have lived. If he hadn't been eaten by a Grimm during the Fall at any rate. Not like he was going to be able to have kids either way. Shaking her head, she gave Cinder the OK sign as she walked out. The middle finger she then switched to was implied, though Neo was sure Cinder would understand. She was apparently magic. A magic bitch.

Maybe after she was done bashing her fucking skull in, magic candy would come out. Kill Ruby Rose, Neo's perfect pert ass. Oh, Red had a lot coming to her, but Neo wasn't an idiot. She knew who brought the Grimm. She knew who enslaved the only person who had ever been decent to her once in her godforsaken life. Kill the girl who the immortal Demi-God Elder Witch wanted safe and sound? Yeah, sure. She'd get right on that after getting the money to the Atlesian prince who wouldn't stop messaging her.

The home of Saphron Cotta-Arc was spacious enough for Neo to slip in and out of. It was also currently the abode for what had been JNPR, the sister team to dear little Red's bitch squad. Now they were just Juniors, Neo guessed. Only thinking of the bear of a man brought memories of her partner, long gone, sharing a drink with his fellow black marketer. Her grip on the handle of her umbrella tightened, a wave threatening to drown her. Rain soaked nights and harsh, cold streets filled her memories.

She left the house, struggling to get ahold of her breathing. The Grimm filled skies still plagued her dreams, the lies weaved by the bastard that took him from her holding her tight. Follow us, trust us, we are going to change the world. With us you will survive. With us, you will prosper. Only there were no plans to save them. They were never part of the few chosen to survive. Neo wanted to scream, stopping short of punching the wall in the alley when a voice called out to her.

"Are you okay?"

Standing there was the leader of the remnants of JNPR. Jaune Arc. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Eyes that caught her attention immediately. They were no longer the boyish eyes that she had seen glimpses of at Beacon, disguised as Mint. They weren't the carefree, teenaged eyes of the pictures she had to study and memorize. These eyes carried an anger to them, a pain that she could identify.

The pain of losing the one closest to you. The anger of wanting to avenge them. Neo's head tilted, gears turning. A grin came to her features as she produced her scroll.

'Hey there studly,' she typed, fingers getting the words on screen for him to read. 'How you doin'?'

The young man seemed taken aback by the message. "Can you not talk or something?"

Neo rolled her eyes. 'Maybe.' It then occurred to her, Jaune didn't know who she was. Meaning Little Red didn't even consider her important enough to bring up! Neo glared at her phone. Ruby Rose wasn't responsible for Roman's death directly, but Neo knew she played her part.

"Look, I was just walking around and you looked like you were...I don't know. Hurting? I wanted to know if you were okay. I'll stop bothering you." Jaune turned away, Neo recognizing the sigh that followed. The sigh of trying to put as much effort into one thing as you could muster, only for it to come crashing down.

She grabbed him by the sleeve. 'Thank you. Know anywhere good to eat? It's a long story.'

They talked for over an hour that night. Neo danced around the exact issue of who she was, but Jaune was able to guess that she had been in Vale when the Fall had occurred. If he truly did not know who she had been, Neo couldn't say. There was a comfort in spending time with another like herself. He was oblique about his own loss, though Neo had the upper hand in that regard. She knew of how Cinder killed the Nikos girl, the firebrand had told Neo herself.

The next night, they met again. Winter had already settled and Christmas was nearing. Night and night again they met up and went to a small cafe, sharing stories and enjoying each others company. At times they would just sip on their beverage of choice, content in the presence of someone else like them.

"Nora is getting awful curious about you. She thinks something's going on between us. Ridiculous, right?"

A nervous tone in his voice. Neo stopped, putting her finger to her chin dramatically. Would she be happy with someone like Jaune? Perhaps. It wasn't something she had entertained in a long time.

"We might be having a Christmas party soon, if you wanted to come. Not like, a date, but..."

Neo took him by the hand, cutting off any nervous chatter that would have followed. She nodded, Jaune's grin widening. It was the first time she had seen him smile.

Then RWBY returned.

Neo watched from a distance as Jaune embraced his sister team. Hugged the girl. Ruby Rose. Neo snarled silently at the sight, a thousand nightmares risen from the depths of her mind. Nightmares that had been less common. Not gone, but lessened after meeting with Jaune. Connecting with another person again. Hearing tale of his sisters, of his childhood. All tainted by that silver eyed monster.

Neo nodded to herself. Cinder wanted Ruby dead? She had a plan that could give them both what they wanted.

 _Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

 _Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;_

 _Neo Politan stalked by the chimney with care,_

 _In hopes that her plans would not be laid bare;_

 _The children were nestled all snug in their beds;_

 _Even as Neo held her blade above their heads;_

 _Disguised was she, wearing a cloak of light;_

 _Appearing now as Cinder Fall, a most unfortunate blight;_

 _She stood over Ruby Rose preparing a great thrust,_

 _Her plan was simple as it was just;_

 _Slay the little girl in red and pin it on the bitch,_

 _Then hightail it to Salem and make her pitch;_

 _Yet looking down at the sleeping child did she stall,_

 _Tales of friendship from one so wounded she had to recall;_

 _One young man, who had wormed into her heart,_

 _Now shouted out at her, giving her quite the start;_

 _From across the room did he run, anger burning hot,_

 _Neo's eyes widened, frozen in the fear that she had been caught;_

 _His blade pierced her true, her illusion shattering,_

 _Though he was blinded, it did not stop his shield from giving her a battering;_

 _Before he could see again, she had fled,_

 _Now in the dark alleyway below, she bled;_

 _What had stalled her hand this Christmas Eve,_

 _Was she not allowed this action to grieve?;_

 _In anger and fear they came from the abode,_

 _Jaune finding her in the alleyway slowed;_

 _Concern and dread filled his voice with a shout,_

 _Yet with a grin and a smile, Neo cleared his mind of doubt;_

 _Twas indeed Cinder again who attempted to take the young one's life,_

 _It was on her that Jaune could place all strife;_

 _He did not see her injury even as it darkened,_

 _Instead she brought to mind all of the woes that harkened;_

 _Sending him back out to his friends and family with a kiss,_

 _She made a promise that they would have a meeting she would not miss;_

 _Even as the burning pain in her gut turned numb despite her guile,_

 _She saw him off with a big bright smile;_

 _Stumbling back across the city in the dark, her wound draining all fight;_

 _She wished for herself only one thing- To have a merry Christmas, and a very good Knight._

Jaune waited at the cafe. It was a week after Christmas, and they had secured passage to Atlas. He knew he didn't have long to see her. He hadn't seen her since the violent Christmas Eve when Cinder tried to take Ruby's life. Today was the day Neo told him she would meet him, at this spot. So this is where he would wait.

The time she should arrive was growing closer, Jaune warming his hands with the cup of hot cocoa. He didn't even know her real name, or so she had said. His feelings for her were complicated, but something about her called to him. Something familiar. Similar woes bring together all manner of people. Maybe together, they could find a way to be happy again?

If she even wanted to leave Argus with them. If she wanted anything to do with this horrible world he found himself in. The time on the clock was going faster, Jaune lowering his head. Soon, it would be time. He would be honest with her about Pyrrha, about how he really felt. He owed Neo that much. Then he could introduce her to the others, get all the awkward teasing out of the way.

The thought made him smile. Most people had already left the building by when the time came. Jaune tensed, listening to his scroll's alarm go off briefly. His head shot up as he heard the bell sound.

The door opened.


End file.
